Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart
by YourLastFirstLove
Summary: Leah's outlook on things.


**Okay so I fell in love with this song, "Try Sleeping With A Broken Heart" by Alicia Keys, listen to it its amazing. So anyway I wanted to try this, don't know how good it is so let me know your opinion! Read/Review.**

* * *

_Even if you are a million miles away_

_I could still feel you in my bed_

_Near me, touch me, feel me_

**I've accepted it, I have. There's no reversing it, it's permanent just like the legends say. But it doesn't mean I've forgotten us, our past, our love. But I've found a way to make it. Make it without you. It hasn't been easy let me tell you.**

_And even at the bottom of the sea_

_I could still hear it inside my head_

_Telling me, touch me, feel me_

_And all the time, you were telling me lies_

**Do you know how hard it is to fall asleep with a broken heart?**

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

**No, no you don't because you weren't falling asleep with a broken heart, you weren't falling asleep alone. No you had my best friend, my cousin cuddling to your side. But not me. I would cling to my covers, my blankets seeking the warmth your body once gave me. But I've found a way to make it without you.**

_Have you ever tried sleeping with a broken heart?_

_Well you could try sleeping in my bed_

_Lonely, own me, nobody ever shut it down like you_

**I bet you can't even fathom how hard it was for me, how what happened haunts me to this day. No, you never could because you've never experienced this kind of pain. You and her apologized profusely for hurting me but that's it. Never once did '**_**I'm sorry for betraying your trust in me**_**' come for her lips and '**_**I wish this didn't happen'**_** didn't even cross your mind, I know. Remember I could read your every thought at one time. You were my first love and I will cherish what we once had, no I don't regret it no matter how much it hurt. I cherish it because someone needs to, because I know you don't. I cherish it because I chose you and you chose me and no magical force needed to put us together; which sadly can't be said for you and your '**_**soulmate**_**.' But all that aside, I've slept with a broken heart long enough to know that time doesn't heal all wounds it simply makes them bearable.**

_You are the clown, you made my body feel heaven bound_

_Why don't you hold me, need me_

_I thought you told me you'd never leave me_

_Looking in the sky I could see your face_

_And I knew right where I fit in_

_Take me, make me, you know that I'll always be in love with you_

_Right till the end_

**There are just some scars that will never heal. Like watching your boyfriend of four years break up with you with no explanation or watching your cousin, your sister finally accept his adoration after promising you she wouldn't. But even those scars couldn't prepare me for the worse scar to come. To watch your father fall to his knees because his weak heart finally gave out, that has got to be the worse. The scar from that will never heal, no matter what. It's not because I killed him because I didn't, his love of greasy food did that but it was the fact that I were so grief stricken by everything collectively **_**(Sam, Emily, Daddy)**_** I couldn't even bother to function to call an ambulance to take him to the hospital in a fieable attempt to save him. That night I cried myself to sleep wishing for a warm body to hold me and no not yours; the warm body of the man who I adored and looked up to and who promised, when I still believed in those, that he would never leave me.**

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_Anybody could've told you right from the start it's 'bout to fall apart_

_So why not then hold on to a broken dream or just hold on to love_

_And I could find a way to make it, don't hold on too tight_

_I'll make it without you tonight_

**I use to think that maybe I wasn't good enough, that your theory was right. I was infertile. But that has proven to be wrong, extremely wrong actually. Tragic irony since you once thought that imprinting was to create the next generation of wolfs and yet you and your barren wife are unable to. But maybe, maybe you imprinted on her because your genes shouldn't be passed on. Maybe our ancestors decided there was enough Uleys in this world leaving the women that loved them whole-heartedly.**

_So tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

_I'm gonna hold on to the times that we had_

_Tonight, I'm gonna find a way to make it without you_

**The tribe, the pack, and especially you use to pity me. I don't need their pity and I for damn sure don't need yours. I've slept too long with a broken heart and it wasn't easy but I overcame it because that's what I do. I'm a fighter and I will always be one. And now when I see you my heart doesn't race and my chest doesn't tighten. I've slept with a broken heart long enough but not anymore. Yes, you've got your soulmate but then again so do I; the only difference being I got to chose him not be forced to love him. It's funny because I see your face looking at me and**_** him**_** and I recognize it. I've seen it on myself a million times before when I use to look at you and her. Envy, heartache, longing. I guess jealousy is a bitch. So I turn to you and smile at you, a genuine smile for once since the break up and you half-heartedly try to return it. But I don't miss the scowl that crosses your face when I lean into **_**him**_** or when he whispers into my ear nor do I miss the growl you send him when he wraps his arms around my waist. I've slept with a broken heart long enough. But from the looks of it, it's now you whose sleeping with one. Because tonight, I've found a way to make it without you.**

* * *

**So _him_; well how bout you decide and let me know. Also if you want me to continue and _him/he_ will be introduced so let me know. I'm too lazy to post a poll so how bout you tell me who you want Leah to end up with. Jacob/Embry/Paul/Edward/OOC**


End file.
